


From the Bedroom Door

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Sad Fluff, cute shit, fluff!!!, oof a guilty pleasure of mine, the most amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Baekhyun talks through Jongin's bedroom door thinking he's not home after Jongin left a college party in tears, but Jongin hears everything.





	From the Bedroom Door

Jongin locked the door to his bedroom, tears falling down his face as his chest heaved out heavily through running and crying combined into one lethal combination. He was dumb to think anything else, he let his hopes fly too high and in fact that was always the problem. He recalls watching Glee and how Sue said Rachel was a girl who wanted too much. Jongin was a guy who wanted too much, too much of everything that was always so far from his grips that he subconsciously knew, but always liked to paint the picture that it was within his reach.

Jongin knew he wouldn’t notice that Jongin left that party, that he would still be kissing that super tall guy with the long neck and probably have sex with him. Jongin would probably see his roommate tomorrow, paint on a fake smile as he listened to him loudly recount his ventures at the party. It didn’t help his roommate was also his best friend since high school, so it would be extra work to hide that he was sad but he’s been pulling it off so Jongin knew it wouldn’t be that much of a struggle. 

Love, Jongin likes the concepts and ideals of love. He has an idea it’s supposed to be one thing but turns out it’s always the other. He wanted a love like in The Notebook, or The Vow where it’s epic, deep, and always meant for one another. Jongin knows he’s naive and gullible to think he’ll ever find a love like in the movies, simply meant to be stuck in books or movies and never breach the surface of real life. It also doesn’t help he loves his best friend, his best friend who could literally get anyone he wanted to by a bat of an eyelash and a strategically placed coy smile. 

Byun Baekhyun, said best friend and roommate, Byun Baekhyun, the idealistic person Jongin wanted to wake up next to in the mornings. Baekhyun and Jongin are a package deal, quite literally. Wherever there is a Jongin, there is a clingy Baekhyun on his arm. Wherever there is a Baekhyun, a drowsy Jongin hiding his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder is stumbling next to him. Jongin was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to make a best friend out of his brothers best friend, but one day he did, sure enough and it wasn’t like his brother protested much against it anyway. Jongin made Baekhyun a best friend, the two brought the light out of one another simply put. Jongin made Baekhyun more level headed, down to earth and humble, Baekhyun brought Jongin out of his shell and let him live life a little. Things the two desperately needed. 

Jongin wasn’t sure when he started getting feelings for Baekhyun, but maybe it was somewhere when Jongin was in his sophomore year of high school and Baekhyun would make it a point to sit next to Jongin everyday at lunch. Baekhyun blew off his friends to sit next to Jongin, whisper to him with his coy rectangular smile in his gossipy tone that he liked Jongin more than all of them. He said it in a way that Jongin believed him. Maybe it was for their proms, Baekhyun only asked Jongin and spoiled him like a proper prom date, and for Jongin’s prom he did the same for Baekhyun. They danced with each other all night long, making fun of anyone who tried to spike the punch but ended up successfully doing it themselves, ditched earlier to ruin their suits in the beach water and cling to one another as they swam in the cold sea salt water. Or maybe it was when Jongin first met Baekhyun as a shy sophomore, playing video games in his room. Jongdae brought home a new friend and Jongin, not being good around people, hid in his room until the door opened. A short male with feather like hair that maintained thickness to it opened the door. Porcelain skin, droopy sleepy crescent eyes, rectangular smile with a pink tint to his cheeks. “Ah, sorry, I thought this was the bathroom. I’m Baekhyun.” Jongin looked up at him with doe eyes, lips parted until he murmured. “Jongin, bathroom is the room next to mine.” Baekhyun looked to his right, then back to Jongin. “Go to Jongdae’s room, we’ll be best friends in no time.” 

Jongin didn’t necessarily know what happened to make his heart think it was acceptable to love Baekhyun and then proceed to team up with his brain to make thim think that they would be something like a Nicholas Sparks novel or another, he’ll never know he thinks. Jongin just knows his door is locked, he’s sat on his bed crying silently, and his heart is aching like it always does after a party. Jongin always locked his door, so he figured even if Baekhyun comes home looking for him, he won’t think anything is off anyway. Jongin has his plan covered. 

 

The front door to the dorm opened, silencing Jongin and his tears went down his face as more threatened to fall but didn’t at the shock of the door. Jongin picked his feet off the floor and scoot on the bed, going against the left side of the bed nearest the wall. Back against the wall, he stared at the door, holding his breath until he heard the all too familiar voice. “Jongin?” Baekhyun, Baekhyun never came searching for Jongin after a party before. Maybe it was because Jongin always left with subtly, tonight he seemed to run into everyone and everything crying as he exited the place. 

He remained silent, he didn’t want Baekhyun to know he was in here, crying over Baekhyun kissing some guy. Who was probably nice but Jongin wanted to be the one Baekhyun was kissing, he wanted to feel those thin light pink lips against his own fuller plush ones. “Jongin, c’mon please.” Baekhyun came closer to his door, Jongin stared at it, barely flinching when Baekhyun thudded his hand against the door. “Jonginnie?” A name Jongin always went soft for, a name that could make Jongin do anything if Baekhyun uttered it in any circumstance. But tonight, he stayed in the same spot on his bed, breathing barely above an audible decibel. 

Baekhyun’s hand hit the door, making Jongin jump now but he remained silent, tears steadily falling down his face. Jongin watched as the shadow of Baekhyun’s feet seemed to get into a darker shadow, from underneath the door he thought he saw jeans now sitting on the carpet. A heavier thud landed against the door, from what Jongin could assume, Baekhyun was sitting outside his door with his head against it. 

“Fuck. I know you’re not here but. I know you’re probably with Sehun.” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, listening to Baekhyun as he wiped at his eyes. “I keep thinking that maybe if I kiss someone else I’ll stop feeling things for you, loving you. I should say. I keep thinking that maybe if I try to push away every romantic feeling I feel for you it’ll go away but then I think about how you run to Sehun after these dumb parties and I get so jealous.” Jongin does run to Sehun, but Jongin didn’t understand why Baekhyun would be jealous of Sehun. Sehun’s straight, and Jongin’s second best friend. 

“Sehun’s straight I know, you always reprimand me of that when I say he’s your little boyfriend. I’m not jealous like that, at first I thought I was jealous because he’s your second best friend. Don’t think I don’t know, Jonginnie. I’m jealous because he gets your attention and I know you leave those parties sad and pretend you’re fine the next morning but I’m jealous he gets to fix you, make you better, hold you, etc. That’s my job, and it makes me sick that someone else is taking care of you for me.” Jongin felt his breath hitch, fortunately it wasn’t loud during Baekhyun’s pause.

“I never know why you’re sad when you leave, Kyungsoo told me you left crying tonight and it was a lot of crying. I ditched my distraction from you to try to find you and I knew I should have tried Sehun’s but I always think you’re waiting for me at home. I define home as you and I, because it’s been you and me for so long that I got used to that being home. It’s wishful thinking to think that you feel the same way, you run away from me and keep me out when I know something is hurting you. You must not think of me as home because I would tell you anything. Well, not this obviously, not that I love you. You would never love me.” Jongin felt more tears fall down his face, slowly he crawled off the bed and made his way to the door, silently resting his head against it.

“Kim Jongin, brother of Kim Jongdae, you’re the best thing to ever happen to my life. I wonder if it’s the same for you. Everyone tells me you look at me like I’m the start and end to your universe and that’s it’s so obvious that you love me but I just shrug at them and tell them ‘you don’t know my Jonginnie the way I do.’ Jonginnie, you believe in love so much that I wish I had that type of faith. I wish faith were intervening now that you would come through that door so I can see you, tell you I love you, kiss away those tears and hopefully hear you say you love me too. You deserve better than an idiot like me, fuck you’ve always had.” 

Baekhyun sniffled, Jongin put his hand to the door and bit on his bottom lip. “I remember for prom, my prom, I asked you first. I asked you to be my prom date and I lied and said it was some bullshit cover up excuse to take my best friend because my bestfriend is the only person I would ever want to show up to these God forsaken events with.” He laughed, Jongin remembered those exact choice words which made him smile at the theatrics. “I lied because I wanted you to be my date. Nobody else, nobody else could have made my prom as perfect as you did and then for your prom you asked me. I was so happy, and you treated it like a real date and I think I knew then that I loved you. Jongdae always told me that you loved me too, but maybe it’s because I think you deserve more that I didn’t believe him. I cover it up by saying I know you better and it would be obvious if you loved me.”

Jongin wanted to jump out and open the door, push Baekhyun down to the floor and tell him he loved him but, Baekhyun continued. “I love you so much, Jongin. I want to be able to tell you that, kiss you, hold you, stop you from being so sad and stop you from running away from me. I want to know why you leave these parties so sad, usually you do it with finesse and tonight you were so obvious leaving. I want to know who hurt you… I want to know if it was me who hurt you. I want to know if you do love me like everyone says so. I wasn’t kissing Chanyeol to hurt you purposefully either. It’s stupid but I kiss other people to try to forget the thought of what kissing you would feel like but when I kiss them I tell myself your lips would feel better since they’re fuller, prettier, look softer. I’m sorry if I did hurt you.”

Baekhyun paused, Jongin felt more tears slip down his cheeks but a little smile was on his face. “I’m sorry I’m a coward talking to a fucking bedroom door instead of to your face. I’m talking to a bedroom door because I’m too scared to tell you I love you because one day, even if you love me back, you’ll realize you’re worth so much more than me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything Jongin. I love you. I do hope you love me too, and like you, I believe in romance novels and movies. I believe this is the part of the movie where the characters are in a rut but we come together, you’ll tell me you love me, and I’ll tell you I love you and we’ll be together forever. But this is real life, and I’m stuck knowing you may not love me and even if you do, you’ll realize you’re worth more.”

 

Jongin couldn’t sit here and wait for him to finish talking, he reached up and unlocked the door, scooting back to pull it open he saw Baekhyun turning around with bloodshot eyes, red nose, and tear stained cheeks. Even though he was crying, he did look so beautiful, brown eyes shining from the tears and lips slightly red from his gnawing on them. “There is no better than you, you have to know that.” Jongin started quietly, scooting closer to Baekhyun on the floor, using his thumbs to wipe away at the tears on his cheeks. 

“Plenty better than me, baby.” Baekhyun stated softly, Jongin chuckled and shook his head, sniffling quietly. “No, because when I look at anyone else I don’t see the universe in their eyes like how I do with you. I love you, Baekhyun, so much. I leave those parties because I see you with other people and they’re everything I’m not. They’re everything I never will be and I thought you wouldn’t love me.” Baekhyun grew a smile on his lips, shaking his head quickly as he crawls onto Jongin’s lap, cupping his face. 

“Silly, we’re so silly. We loved each other this whole time. Is that why you ran from me? You loved me and didn’t want to tell me out of fear I wouldn’t love you?” Jongin nodded at Baekhyun’s question, hands over Baekhyun’s gentle ones. “I ran from you, and I’m sorry I did. Sehun could never be you, nobody ever can, no one is better than you ever.” Baekhyun leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jongin’s with a little giggle falling from his lips, one that Jongin loved to hear. “Those people at those parties, you’re better than all of them and you’re what they never can be. I love you, Jongin.” 

The four words Jongin never thought he would hear finally came from Baekhyun’s mouth, making Jongin smile and cheeks taint scarlet. “And I love you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun grinned, leaning down slowly to slot his thin lips with Jongin’s own fuller ones, there wasn’t a grand display of fireworks but the feeling of knowing that this is where they belong resonated heavily between them both as their fingers laced together and lips were deeply connected with slow movements. They pulled back, nose nudging over one another’s, eyelashes fluttering as they stared into one another’s brown eyes, sleepy warm ones into soft wide ones, smiles on their lips matching as they touched. “Free to go on a date tomorrow, Jonginnie?” Jongin nodded, pecking Baekhyun’s lips. “Always free for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kaibaek is a guilty pleasure of mine i had to write one i regret nothing i hope u all liked this


End file.
